Tiga Orang Bodoh
by zero BiE
Summary: Terkadang, kata 'BODOH' itu mengartikan bahwa orang yang dikatai 'Bodoh' itu tidak sepenuhnya bodoh. Pintar malah. Contoh pastinya ya tiga sekawan yang tidak sepantasnya dikatakan 'berteman' ini. Shizuo, Izaya, n Shinra story. 1st fict on DRRR! RnR please.


Terkadang, kata **'BODOH'** itu mengartikan bahwa orang yang dikatai 'Bodoh' itu tidak sepenuhnya bodoh. Pintar malah.

Contoh pastinya ya tiga sekawan yang tidak sepantasnya dikatakan _'berteman'_. Mereka saling mengenal sejak bersekolah di _Raira Academy_. Bahkan, dua diantaranya telah _'berteman'_ sejak menginjak Sekolah Menengah.

Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan akrab.

* * *

TIGA ORANG BODOH

DRRR!© Narita Ryohgo

* * *

**Shizuo Heiwajima**. Satu diantara orang-orang bodoh itu. Dia pria terkuat di Ikebukuro kalau soal tenaga. Tetapi, tidak bisa disebut sebagai yang terkuat. Cukuplah membuat orang lain bergidik begitu namanya disebut.

Shizuo, yang mengaku sangat membenci kekerasan, nyatanya malah begitu akrab dengan hal semacam itu. Dimanapun ia berada, kekerasan selalu menyertai hidup tenangnya. Bahkan, Kasuka mau tidak mau harus menyiapkan dua dus berisi setelan seragam Barista sebagai ganti dari seragam-seragam yang telah koyak dan tidak layak pakai.

Beruntung baginya berteman dengan seorang Tom Tanaka, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia katakan sebagai _'teman'_ dibandingkan dengan dua orang lain yang ia kenal di sekolah dulu. Tom memberinya pekerjaan yang sangat pas untuknya. Seorang _Bodyguard._

Bukankah sudah dikatakan, bahwa Shizuo membenci kekerasan. Maka pekerjaan sebagai _Bodyguard_-nya Tom adalah pekerjaan yang SANGAT tepat untuknya. Shizuo jadi bisa mempergunakan tenaga _super_-nya itu untuk menghentikan kekerasan dengan jalan kekerasan.

Kontras dengan tampang ganteng-sangar miliknya, ternyata Shizuo tidak menyukai minuman menggigit seperti Bir. Yang membuatnya jadi bahan ejekan Izaya.

"Waa, Shizu-chaaaaan~, wajahmu merah hanya karena seteguk sake. Lucunya.!" Ejek Izaya dengan tampang yang memuakkan seperti biasa. Serta intonasi suara yang sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan.

Alis Shizuo berkedut. Dia **SUNGGUH SANGAT MEMBENCI MANUSIA ITU.** Kenapa makhluk itu masih saja bernyawa!

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan tenaga yang masih sangat banyak, walau minim kesadaran, Shizuo melempar Izaya dengan meja bundar milik _cafe Bar_ itu. Lemparannya sia-sia, karena dengan mudah Izaya mampu menghindari serangan tersebut.

"IIII – ZZAAAAA – YAAAAA!MATI KAUUUUU!" jeritnya sembari mengejar-ngejar Izaya dengan sebuah kursi lain dari _cafe Bar_ tersebut. Refleks pemuda itu memang luar biasa baik.

Mungkin, kalau ditanya, apa yang paling dibencinya, maka Shizuo akan menjawab dengan tegas: **IZAYA ORIHARA**.

Dia sudah membenci pemuda itu sejak pandangan pertama. Orang-orang mengenal istilah '_Cinta pada pandangan pertama_'. Tapi bagi Shizuo, '_Benci pada pandangan pertama'_ masuk dalam kamusnya, khusus buat Izaya. Mungkin begitupun sebaliknya.

Pertama kali melihat sosok Izaya yang berdiri tenang sambil melihatnya berkelahi, mampu mengkerutkan kedua alisnya hingga saling bertaut.

Bagi Shizuo, Izaya sama dengan masalah. Masalah terbesar di Ikebukuro. Dan Shizuo harus menghabisi Izaya apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya.

Pemuda itu, adalah salah satu dari dua orang yang dikenal yang merubah hidup tenang Shizuo masuk kedalam masalah-masalah yang berkesinambungan di Ikebukuro.

.

**BRAKKKK CKITTTTT!**

**.**

Suara rem yang diinjak paksa serta suara benturan sangat keras terdengar membahana.

Shizuo tertabrak sebuah truk saat dalam pengejarannya terhadap Izaya. Minimnya kesadaran, membuat kewaspadaan Shizuo berkurang. Dia terserempet truk pengangkut sayuran dibagian depan truk. Ajaibnya, Shizuo masih hidup. Hanya terbaring terkapar, dengan luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ah, mungkin tangannya terkilir dan juga beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Tabrakan yang tidak terlalu parah kok!

Sang sopir truk keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Khawatir terhadap kondisi korban tabrakannya, entah masih hidup apa tidak, menurutnya. Saat menghampiri Shizuo yang terengah-engah menahan sakit, Izaya datang menghampiri sang sopir truk. Tersenyum manis. Licik. Lalu mengambil dompet dibalik saku mantel hitamnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menabraknya, jangan khawatirkan dia." Ujar Izaya menyerahkan berlembar-lembar _Yen_ pada sopir itu, yang hanya bisa terdiam bingung.

Shizuo menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Geram.

"_Yare-yare_~~,Shizuo! Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan obat-obatan _ekstra _setelah ini. Ha-ah...Kau tidak pernah tidak menyusahkanku." Seorang berkacamata dengan senyum polos berdiri tidak jauh dari Izaya.

**Shinra Kishitani**. Satu lagi '_Teman_' nya.

Itulah mengapa, Shizuo mengutuki pertemuannya dengan dua orang itu, yang dianggapnya sumber masalah terbesar hidupnya.

Shinra Kishitani. Dokter yang agak tidak waras, yah...di Ikebukuro ini memang tidak ada manusia waras barang satupun. Shizuo memiliki hubungan yang sedikit rumit dengan pemuda ini.

Dokter yang jatuh cinta pada makhluk _Dulahan_ tanpa kepala tidak bisa dibilang waras kan?

Entah apa yang membuat pemuda manis berkacamata itu cinta mati dengan Certy. Yang namanya cinta memang tidak memandang apapun, termasuk kepala. Hah~.

Shizuo memandang sengit Izaya yang tersenyum puas dihadapannya. Brengsek. Kalau tidak dalam keadaan tidak berdaya seperti sekarang, Shizuo pastikan Izaya yang berada dalam keadaan sekarat sekarang ini.

Shinra berjongkok, dia memegang dagu, memasang pose berpikir. "Ne, Shizuo. Kali ini kau mau memakai bius untuk penyembuhan? Kali ini cukup parah tampaknya..ckck kau memang tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan _Adrenalin_mu." ujar Shinra mencolek-colek pipi Shizuo.

"_Tsk, Teme!_ Kau meremehkan aku! Lakukan saja yang seperti biasa –hoi! Izayaaaaa** –hmmfpppp**!" pekikan Shizuo tertahan oleh bungkaman dari Shinra. "Sudah parah begini, suaramu masih nyaring juga rupanya." Desah Shinra.

Shizuo menatap geram kearah Izaya yang dengan seenaknya berlalu, sambil melayangkan sebelah tangannya. Memberikan tatapan _sayangnya_ dengan senyum mengejek. "_Get well soon, Shizy-chan._ Kuharap otakmu tidak menjadi bodoh setelahnya._ Jaa~"_

Kedua orang itu, sepertinya akan terus terlibat permasalahan yang tiada akhir sampai salah satu dari mereka mati. Dan Shinra hanya akan menonton pertengkaran mereka tanpa ada niat menginterupsi mereka. Shinra lebih memilih menonton dan melihat hasil akhir dari kedua teman bodohnya itu. Dia bukan orang yang kuat untuk terlibat dalam sebuah baku hantam menggunakan tenaga. Shinra lebih mengandalkan otak cemerlangnya dalam melawan orang lain. Itu lebih _efisien_ dalam menghemat tenaga.

Shinra menekan-nekan tombol hape. Mengetik pesan ke Celty, kekasih tercintanya.

'_Segera kemari, aku membutuhkan tumpangan untuk mengangkut monster Ikebukuro ini. Ku tunggu di daerah xxxxx.'_

Setelah itu, Shinra kembali mencolek-colek pipi Shizuo. "Bersabar ne Shizu-chan, sebentar lagi pertolongan datang." Ujarnya tenang. Tidak lupa segaris senyuman manis menghiasi wajah _Innocent_ sang Dokter. Shizuo menggeram. Dia berjanji setelah sembuh akan meremukkan jari-jari Shinra yang telah berani mencolek pipinya sehingga dia diperlakukan seperti anak-anak. _Shit!_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Tek tek tek

'_Menurutku, apa yang dipikirkan Karisawa-san ada benarnya.'_

Alis Shinra mengernyit membaca sebuah tulisan di layar handphone Celty. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Tek tek tek

Celty menyodorkan lagi_ handphone-_nya setelah menulis dengan cepat.

'_Antara Shizuo dan Orihara-san. Mungkin memang, mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain.'_

Shinra tertawa dengan telapak tangan yang membungkam mulutnya agar tidak meledak tertawanya, sebelah tangannya terkibas. Tidak membenarkan pemikiran sang kekasih. Walau tidak tampak ekspresi apa yang sedang ditunjukkan Celty, tapi Shinra tahu bahwa wanita itu sedang kesal. Segera ia merangkul bahu Celty, mengusap-usap pelan. Heran dia, kenapa Celty yang termasuk orang dengan pemikiran positif bisa mengarah ke hubungan seperti itu. Ternyata _dokrin_ yang diberikan Karisawa-_san_ berdampak juga walau sedikit._ Hah~_

"Mereka tidak seperti yang Karisawa-_san_ pikirkan. Kurasa, hubungan mereka lebih dalam dari sekedar saling suka satu sama lain." Ujar Shinra tenang. Mengenal kedua orang itu sejak lama, membuatnya mengenal mereka secara _personal._

Mereka itu, hanyalah orang-orang bodoh yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang saling iri satu sama lain, bila keduanya saling bertemu. Hanya itu.

.

Tek tek tek

'_Berarti, kau juga masuk dalam lingkaran orang bodoh itu, Shinra.'_ Shinra meringis membaca tulisan Celty dilayar _handphone_. "Yah~kau benar."

* * *

FINISH


End file.
